The Princess of Korea
by amizoicite2003
Summary: What if Dong Yi did become Queen? What if besides Guem, she had a daughter, who was born before Dong Yi got injured? What if she ran away to England because failed attempts at her life were made? This fanfic follows the life of Yuri, the daughter of Dong Yi, the middle child of the king. Sort-of discontinued. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to review. :)
1. Chapter 1 - The Letter

_Summary: What if Dong Yi did become Queen? What if besides Guem/Yuning, she had a daughter, who was born before Dong Yi got injured? What if she ran away to England because two failed attempts at her life were made? This fanfic follows the life of Princess Yunsi/Yuri the daughter of Dong Yi, the middle child of the king. Yun is older than her and Yuning is younger. She is heir to the throne as the Crown Prince is infertile._

 **Yunsi POV**

I walked through the halls of my English School quietly. I longed to go back to Korea, but it simply wasn't safe. If they thought I'm dead, then Mother and Guem won't be in danger because of me. Queen Inhyun told me of the Crown Prince's infertility before she died, and told me not to tell anyone. I took a ship to England disguised as a ship's boy, and go to school here. To avoid any of Jang Heejae's men, I changed my name to Jessica.

"Yo, new girl! Won't you talk at all?" some boy shouted. I shook my head and continued down the hall. I can speak almost any language in the world, and I can be top of my class, but if I don't, less chance of me being discovered here. So I pretend to suck at all subjects here except for Korean, and they teach Korean because England is allies with Korea. After school, I walked home to my rental apartment. I rented one room from some old lady. As I got into the room, I went straight to a small pack I'd brought from home: It contained my royal seal, my Korean Princess clothes, and all my accesories. I took out a sheet of paper and wrote a letter to my Mom.

To: Her Highness Queen Dong Yi of Korea

 _ **사랑하는 부모님**_ _ **,**_ _ **괜찮아 음**_ _ **,**_ _ **에이오**_ _ **?**_ _ **나는 어디선가 배우자 장 내 인생에 두었다가 탈출 시도**_ _ **.**_ _ **그것은 안전면 편지를 쓰고**_ _ **,**_ _ **나는 누군가가 내게 보내 선체**_ _ **.**_ _ **사랑하며**_ _ **,,**_ _ **따님의 공주 한국**_ _Yunsi. (Dear Mom, I'm fine, how are you? I fled because Lord Jang had two attempts on my life made. If it's safe, write a letter, and I'll have someone send it to me. Love, Your Daughter, Princess Yunsi of Korea/Yuri.)_

I know exactly who to ask. A girl named Kimiko is really nice, and tomorrow she's gonna visit her father, who is a court musician in Korea.


	2. Chapter 2 - Korean Friends

Chapter 2

 **One week later...**

We were in school assembly when my landlady crashed in. "Where is Jessica? Nobles from Korea are looking for her!" she screamed frantically, quickly followed by two girls I knew well: My best friends Tauriel Cheon and Kaia Chun. The principal quickly stood up. "Jessica, what have you done? You might just have ruined the ties between Korea and England!" he screamed at me. He never liked me since I flunked all my classes. Then Kaia stepped in. "Do not speak to the princess like that! She is royalty!" she scolded in Korean. The principal laughed. "Princess? You are telling me that the girl who flunks all her classes is a princess?" he answered in Korean. Then I had it. "Mr Trollin, I am a princess. Princess Yunsi of Korea!" I fired in Korean, undoing the bundle I had brought today and taking out my royal seal. He was speechless. "Yuri!" Kaia cried, hugging me tight. "Hey Kai, is Mom okay?" I asked anxiously. "She's very worried, and nearly had a fit when she read your letter. Even worse when she found out that you were in England. When you said you fled she thought that you had fled to Australia or something, not on an allied planet." Tauriel said. "Exactly my point. Lord Jang would think that I would hide not on an allied planet, but on others. He's still searching for me, right?" I grinned. The two gaped at me, and I turned confused. "What?" "Yuri, Lord Jang and his family have been exiled and Consort Jang died by poison." WHAT?!" I screamed, then changed my mind. "Well, lemme change, then we'll meet in the courtyard to leave." I commanded, and disappeared to the bathroom to change into my blue and light purple garment, and my hair thingies.


	3. Chapter 3 - Back to Korea

Chapter 3

"So what's this I haven't heard about? Jang Heejae exiled?" I asked, settling into the seat on she ship the girls had come from. "Your mom found out and managed to uncover the actual killers of the nobles from 60 years ago, and that was enough for the King to make his ruling. "He sent Lord Jang and his accomplices to be exiled and eventually killed, and sentenced High Royal Consort Jang to death by poison. The Crown Prince has gotten over it, and is great friends with Prince Yuning." Kaia said in one breath. "Breathe!" I giggled. "So, how's Geum?" I asked, referring to my younger brother – aka the Heir Apparent Prince Yuning. "He's fine, bouncing round the palace and playing hide – n – seek all the time." Tauriel supplied. She laughed. "He ran the conductor – what's his name again? - and the Royal Musician Youngdal ragged yesterday 'cos he was hiding up in a tree and they couldn't find him."

It took a day to get to Korea, and immediately I was summoned to the Yun's quarters. "Mom. Geum. Yun." I greeted, entering the room. Guem got up to hug me.


End file.
